At present, electronic products are generally provided with connectors, such as a charge terminal and a Universal Serial Bus (USB), for charging and signal transmission of the electronic products. The charge terminal is commonly used in a scenario in which a standard USB cannot be used to implement charging and signal transmission in place of the USB. A most common charge terminal has four pins, can implement both charging and signal transmission, and usually has four terminals: a volt current condenser (VCC) terminal, a data positive (D+) terminal, a data negative (D−), and a ground (GND) terminal. When there is water, sweat, or another conductive liquid between the VCC terminal and the other three terminals, the VCC terminal is electrolytically corroded during charging, or when there is water, sweat, or another conductive liquid between the D+ and GND terminals and/or between the D− and GND terminals, the D+ terminal and the D− terminal are electrolytically corroded during charging. In this case, an appearance and charging performance of a product are affected, and even the product may not be used any more due to serious corrosion. Such an electrolytic corrosion phenomenon is common in electronic products, particularly in wearable products (such as a headset, a sports bracelet, an electronic wristwatch, and the like products that are worn for a long time). Sizes of pins, spacing between the pins, and the like of an existing charge terminal are different. For example, heights of the four pins are generally designed to be the same, that is, the four pins are in one plane, as shown in FIG. 1. When there is a small amount of water, sweat, or another conductive liquid on a surface of the charge terminal, the four pins are connected and the pins are prone to be electrolytically corroded during charging.
At present, electrolytic corrosion is avoided generally by increasing spacing between the four terminals. However, a size of a terminal component structure is increased, an integration level is relatively low, and a requirement for miniaturizing electronic products cannot be satisfied.